


ART - White Collar

by Tarlan



Category: White Collar
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Collar wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - White Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelita26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angelita26), [anodyneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/gifts), [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts), [Aragarna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aragarna), [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts), [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts), [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/gifts), [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts), [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts), [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [slytheringurrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Neal and Peter**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/492902/492902_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/492734/492734_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/492357/492357_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/492226/492226_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/491784/491784_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/491631/491631_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/491475/491475_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/491130/491130_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/490952/490952_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Neal and Sara**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/490708/490708_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/490288/490288_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/490041/490041_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/489905/489905_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
